Keeping secrets and having a romance
by jenny2016cbcp
Summary: Kim and Jack are hiding a secret from the gang they're hiding their true identities. They start to date and jack is scared of what jerry thinks since he has a crush on Kim. Will kick tell their friends the truth? Will jerry be angry At jack?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: friends or more?**  
_Jacks POV_  
Today is two years that I've been friends with the gang. And ten years that I've been friends with Kim and Eddie. Kim and I are keeping a secret from everyone. The only ones who know is Grace, Eddie, Rudy, and the principal. The only reason the principal and Rudy know is because we have to go on trips a lot. The secret is that Kim and I are the famous Olivia holt and Leo Howard. We want to live a normal life too, so we are playing out as regular teenagers. Right now, Olivia and I are packing for a trip we have to take to Los Angeles because we got to shoot some episodes for Shake it up and we have to do the karate games movie. The gang only thinks that we're going for the movie. Olivia and I have been doing karate since we were little. We met when we were five by karate, that's how Eddie and I met.

"Hey Jack Grace left this for you she said it was from the gang. Oh and that the big one is from Eddie he wants you to read his last." kim said coming in my room. She was already to go. Her beautiful blonde hair extensions that where part of her Kim disguise where curled at the end. Kim already had long hair but she put extension on to disguise her self. whenever I'm near Kim I get butterflies in my stomach That's why I'm okay with Olivia and Leo faking dating although I wish it was real.

"oh cool thanks. Well are you all set" I asked

"yup, but we have a half an hour to spare so." She said.

i wonder if I should tell her.

"Hey can I talk to you for a sec" I asked her.

"as leo or jack" she asked.

"both. I want to talk to both Kim and Olivia right now." i said taking her hand and leading her to my bed.

"Okay what's up" she asked me.

"well you know how we're best friends but we're also fake dating"I said. She nodded "well I don't want to fake anymore. Ive liked you since since we met that's why we've been best friends,but I started seeing you as more than that a year and a half ago when they we were fake dating. Liv I'm asking you this as both Jack and Leo.. Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked her. She looked at me she was obviously shocked right now.

"are you kidding me right now?" She asked I shook my head no. "Yes I'll be your girlfriend." She said and kissed me.

"well should we go public with this?" I asked her

"Um we gotta ask our agents aka our parents." She said. That was true.

"we're okay with it" a voice said behind us. We turned around and saw our parents sanding there.

" You sure" we asked. We knew that they trusted us but it was the secret that worried them they nodded. Kim and I got up and hugged each other then kissed. My mom of course took the picture of us kissing.

"Hey give me my phone back" I told my mom as I pulled away from the kiss. I had to admit it was a good picture.

"well you guys hAve ten minutes okay" my mom said leaving.

"Wanna put it on Facebook" I asked her. She nodded I texted her the picture. I went to my Facebook and posted 10.31.13 with the picture and added a life time even "ina relationship with Kim Crawford." I hit post. So did Kim. We went out to the car and we already had fourteen likes and 20 comments. Then, I got a call from jerry. This can't be good since jerry has a crush on Kim.

**review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jerry's POV**

I was sitting at the table outside the dojo while I was looking through a magazine when Eddie and Milton came running towards me. "Hey jerry have you been on Facebook lately" Eddie asked.

"Um no why?" I asked them taking out my phone and going to Facebook. Once I logged in I was that there was a picture of Kim and Jack kissing. I clicked on it and it read "jack added a new life time event in a relationship with Kim Crawford. 10.31.13"

"Wow that's a surprise, but we all knew they'll probably end up together." I said.

"You okay bro?" Eddie asked

"Yeah bro. I don't have a crush on her anymore. I'm gonna call jack and act like I'm mad at him" I said and dialed jacks number.

(Conversation jack **jerry** )

Hey jerry

**don't hey jerry me how could you**

I'm sorry but you knew that Kim had a crush on me and that I liked her too

(Lau**ghs) I'm joking I'm happy for you guys**

Thanks jerry well I gotta go we're already at the airport

**Okay well just take care okay**

(End of conversation)

I hung up with jack and I went to the dojo when I got inside I saw that there was no one there, I went to my locker and found a note taped to it. I opened it and read it

"Jerry we decided to go to see a movie we should be back in two hours" I put the note down and went to change. Once I came out I went to a dummy and pretended it to be jack and did karate on it. I was angry at jack for what he did.

**Jacks POV**

I was sitting next to kim waiting for our flight. Kim was sleeping on my shoulder. Once we heard our flight number now a boarding we went to our seats a. "Hey you wanna read the letters" I asked her

"No I want to sleep plus I think we should read it with privacy, so you read yours while I sleep than wake me up when you're done" she answered.

"Okay" I said

I opened my first envelope that was from Milton

**Dear Jack,  
First, I want to tell you that I'm so happy for you and Kim being on the karate Games. The second thing Is more serious. I have always suspected this since day one, but I never really had prove, so I didn't say anything.****Last week is when I had the prove when you and Kim were in a Hurry to talk to the school about the month off. You left your cell at the dojo. I heard it when it rang, but was so confused because I saw you take your phone, so I went over and answered it and the person said "hey Leo I wanted to know if you and Olivia have talked to the school yet." I was um sorry I think you have the wrong number. I know that you are Leo Howard and Kim is Olivia holt but trust me I won't tell anyone. I wanted to tell you that and to take care. Tell Kim how you feel I ****Know that Olivia and Leo are fake dating for publicity. Good luck**

**Milton**

Wow he is smart. Well it's a good thing he's keeping it a secret. I thought as I took out the next letter. This one was from Grace

**Dear Jack,  
If you're reading this, this means you on your way to LA and that you and Kim are a couple. First congrats on admitting your feelings for Kim. Second, don't take her away from me okay. Any way take care of her I mean it. If you dare break her heart I will break you even if you my boyfriends best friend. Take care.**

**Grace**

**I** laughed at that. Grace is dating Eddie. I will never take kim away from her she's not taking Eddie away from me I saw that I had three left Jerry's, Rudy's, and Eddie. I grabbed Rudy's letter and read it. I also read Jerry's now it was eddies turn

**Hey bro **

**well, there is something I've been keeping from you. I was going to tell you last week when you told me about this trip, but I didn't want to worry you. My Mom has cancer. They don't know if she can get cured. I Know that this is a lot to tell you in a letter, but I had tell you sooner or later. Look bro just take care okay don't worry about it. We'll talk about it when you come back. Take care bro **

**Eddie**

in that exact moment, was the moment I started crying. Ten minutes later Kim woke up and she looked at me.

"Oh my God jack what's wrong" she asked. I shook my head and just hugged her crying and handed her the letter.

Review


End file.
